Easy Access
by jackedano
Summary: Ryder distracts Gil while he is working, leading to a hot, steamy encounter in the Pathfinder's quarters. WARNING: contains explicit m/m sexual content and strong language!


This is my first time writing something like this so let me know if it's good/bad etc. Wasn't sure whether to make Gil/Ryder top or bottom but settled on Gil bottoming so tell me if you want me to write a Ryder bottoming or a flip-flop story.

* * *

The door to Tempest engineering opened with a sharp beep and a long hiss but despite the noise, Gil remained lost in whatever work he was doing, so busy tapping at the terminal that it's almost as if he didn't hear the door in the first place. Ryder sensed an opportunity and slowed his movements, trying not to alert the other man to his presence. Once he was within touching distance, Ryder made his move, lunging forward and wrapping his arms around Gil's waist, enjoying the hushed gasp of surprise that escaped his mouth.

"Hey there" the Pathfinder smiled

"Ryder!" Gil exclaimed "Why would you do that?"

"I like to make sure all of my crew members keep on their toes" he laughed

"I was busy doing something important!" Gil protested

"Anything I can help with?"

"No, not really" he explained "I was trying to reduce the amount of safeguards protecting the Tempest's drive core. I know Kallo put them there for good reason but if I need to modify the core during a crisis, I need easier access"

"Maybe you should talk to him about it" Ryder suggested "He might be able to help"

"Well I'm going to have to do that later" Gil replied "You've got me all distracted now and I won't be able to concentrate"

"You love it" Ryder said, whispering into his ear and slowly grinding his hips against Gil's ass

"If you keep this up I don't know if I'll be able to control myself"

"Good" Ryder said, feeling his cock hardening as it rubbed against the other man's uniform

Gil suddenly pulled away and turned around, looking Ryder directly in the eye.

"Wanna get out of here? Your place"

A smile spread across Ryder's lips before Gil pulled him into a long, wet kiss.

Once the door to the Pathfinder's quarters closed, Ryder pushed Gil against the wall, kissing him passionately before pulling off his shirt to reveal a hard, manly body. Ryder looked him up and down, biting his lip and then slowly kissing down Gil's neck and paying individual attention to each of his abs.

"I want you Gil" Ryder said

"Just hold your horses" he replied "Let me take over for a bit"

He grabbed the Pathfinder by the chin and pulled him up off of his knees for another kiss and then grabbed the slightly taller man, and switched places so that he was against the wall. Ryder pulled off his shirt revealing a sleeveless undershirt so tight that you could see the defined outline of his six pack underneath the fabric, begging to be exposed. Now it was Gil's turn to kiss down Ryder's neck although instead of heading for his chest, he went towards his left arm pinning it against Ryder's head with his hand and using his tongue to delicately trace the bulges of his bicep. The Pathfinder moaned with pleasure before Gil finally made his way to his body, ripping off the undershirt and drinking in the view.

"God damn it Ryder you're so hot" he said, slowly suckling his nipples and delivering a few sharp bites which sent waves throughout Ryder's body.

Both men were fully hard now and, despite Gil's attempts to continue worshipping the magnificent toned body of the Pathfinder, the large bulge in the man's pants kept drawing his eyes to Ryder's crotch. He couldn't take it anymore and pulled down Ryder's trousers, admiring the outline of his huge dick which was currently constrained by underwear.

"Didn't picture you as a briefs man" he said looking up at the Pathfinder with a smirk

"I like to keep everything together" Ryder replied

"I also didn't picture you as such an Initiative poster boy" he winked, referring to the underwear's white and blue colouring "Not that I wouldn't mind a couple of posters of you dressed like this hanging around my room"

"Maybe we can get the camera out later if you're a good boy" Ryder smiled

"That's a shame because I'm currently feeling very naughty" Gil responded, massaging Ryder's cock through the tight material until he could see the pre-cum start to leak through, making a small wet patch near the top of his dick. He pulled the briefs off in one quick motion, letting Ryder's dick bounce as it was released from the confines of his underwear. Without a word, he began tracing the top and bottom of the Pathfinder's cock with his tongue before gently sucking on the tip. Ryder moaned with pleasure and let out a loud gasp when Gil suddenly took the whole thing in his mouth and continued sucking.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed "Stop Gil stop! Or I'm gonna cum!"

"Well we can't have that just yet" Gil rose from his knees and the two resumed kissing until Ryder was grabbed and pushed onto the bed.

Gil joined him, getting on top and kissing him although this only lasted a few moment, with Ryder pushing up against him and taking charge by resting his body weight on Gil, forcing the smaller man onto his back. Ryder climbed on top of Gil, grinding his naked ass against the hard bulge in his pants, kissing down his body and pulling them off. Gil's bulge almost seemed bigger now that it was only being restrained by a small piece of red fabric.

"A jockstrap?" Ryder smiled "Really?"

"As I said earlier, an engineer always appreciates easy access" Gil bit his lip and stretched out his legs, allowing Ryder to grab them and flip him over.

"Like what you see?" Gil turned his head, staring seductively at the Pathfinder

"Oh hell yeah" Ryder responded, pushing his tongue deep into Gil's exposed ass and causing increasingly loud moans to escape from the man's mouth. Both men were in heaven, with Ryder carefully exploring every inch of Gil's ass, sending waves of pleasure rippling through the engineer's body. Gil then got onto his hand and knees so that Ryder could get deeper, also allowing him to pull his dick out of the fabric of his underwear so he could jerk off.

"Ryder, I want you to fuck me" Gil said breathlessly

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Give it to me"

Ryder gave a hard, powerful slap to Gil's ass, leaving a defined red handprint, as he rose up and spat on his erect penis, rubbing the head teasingly against Gil's hole.

"Come on Ryder, give it to me!" Gil ordered, releasing a long, loud moan when Ryder slowly pushed his dick inside of him. Gil's breathing was heavy and intense but, as he got used to the Pathfinder's cock, it relaxed into a steady rhythm.

"Oh my God that feels amazing!" he exclaimed, purposefully thrusting his ass backwards onto Ryder's dick so that he would go even deeper.

"Come here!" Ryder shouted, grabbing Gil's neck and pulling him up to meet him, moving his hand onto the engineer's chest and playing with his nipple while the other remained rooted on his hip, keeping them steady. He then started to run his fingers through Gil's soft, red hair and kissing him, getting off on how he had to keep taking breaks to catch his breath. Ryder smirked before pushing Gil back down into the bed and grabbing the two straps of his jock, using them to pull Gil's ass on and off of his dick.

"Yes Ryder!" he shouted in ecstasy "Fuck me harder!"

The Pathfinder proceeded to give it everything he had, mustering all of his strength to pound Gil fast and hard, delighting in the pleasure he received every time his cock went deep into the other man's willing hole.

"You like that baby?" Ryder asked

"Oh yeah! Fuck yeah" Gil exclaimed "Faster!"

He picked up the pace, drilling Gil faster than ever before, unleashing a deep, manly groan each time, getting closer and closer each time Gil moaned. Suddenly, Gil's moans got even louder, making Ryder even harder.

"Oh my God! That's the spot!" he declared "Keep fucking me there! Oh yeah!"

Ryder carried on for as long as he could, plowing the smaller man fast and hard, determined to give him as much pleasure as possible until he couldn't take any more.

"Gil, I'm gonna cum!" he shouted

"Yeah, shoot all over me!" Gil responded, turning his head and licking his lips as he watched the Pathfinder slam into him

"Fuck!" Ryder pulled out and let out a powerful moan as his load fired all over Gil's perfect ass. He rubbed the head of his cock into the hot white liquid.

"Put it back in" Gil ordered, begging for just a little bit more to push him over the edge

Ryder obliged, fucking Gil again with each stroke sending shudders down his body.

"Yeah I'm going to cum!" he exclaimed

"Stand up" Ryder said, pulling Gil to his feet and dropping to his knees

"Fuck yeah!" Gil shouted, jacking off until he blew his load all over Ryder's face

The Pathfinder hungrily licked up what we could using his tongue before rising up to meet Gil and getting lost in another deep, passionate, cum-covered kiss.

"That was amazing" Ryder announced

"Tell me about it" Gil concurred, finally slipping off the jockstrap "Now let's hit the showers"

"After you" the Pathfinder said with an over the top hand gesture towards the door.

Gil nodded in appreciation and headed towards the door with Ryder following close behind, giving the engineer a playful slap on the ass as they walked.


End file.
